Up to now there are several kinds of electrolytic membrane cells for the production of alkalis, using for their construction highly sophisticated materials for the Mexican environment, mostly because said materials are very expensive to purchase and as a consequence any technology related to the same shall be very expensive for the Mexican industrial environment. So, one of the objectives of this invention is to provide cheaper ingredient, more effective in operation and more practical to use.
One of the advantages of this invention relies in the fact that this improved cell is highly efficient in the use of electrical current in the electrochemical reaction, to produce advantages over prior art cells.
Another advantage of this invention is to permit the possibility of obtaining sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and chlorine gas as well as similar components with lower manufacturing cost than obtained when using other kinds of cells, such as those coming from highly industrialized countries where the economic cost is not significant. This is a significant advantage for those countries involved in this industry with low economic potential.
As shall be shown herein these electrolytic membrane cells for the production of alkalis, are manufactured according to a very simple design, showing versatility of use (with which several different products can be obtained, such as chlorine-soda, chlorine-potash), and have a high level of reaction efficiency, with low maintenance cost. The cells are useful in operating systems with advantage of providing maintenance without hindering the other cells which are operating together with the one under maintenance.